1. Prior Art Statetment
The following patents are representative of the most relevant prior art known to the Applicants at the time of filing this application:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 2,521,454 to Dressler Sept. 5, 1950 3,802,676 to Thayer Apr. 9, 1974 3,954,922 to Walker et al May 7, 1976 ______________________________________
both show typical supports for aeration pipes in sewage treatment basins, and
______________________________________ 1,075,356 to Jones Oct. 14, 1913 2,675,978 to Brown Apr. 20, 1954 2,846,168 to Schroeter Aug. 5, 1958 3,043,545 to Lindberg, Jr. July 10, 1962 3,288,406 to Degen Nov. 29, 1966 3,458,964 to Guilliams Aug. 5, 1969 3,493,204 to Prouty Feb. 3, 1970 3,554,474 to Davies Jan. 12, 1971 3,767,149 to Hill Oct. 23, 1973 3,848,639 to Chen Nov. 19, 1974 ______________________________________
all show supports for various kinds of pipe lines.
The Dressler and Thayer patents both describe the turbulence, currents, stresses and strains encountered in systems designed specifically for the aeration of wastewater. Certain of these strains result from the floatation effect of the aeration pipes that must remain submerged adjacent the bottom of the aeration basin and other strains are produced by hydraulic flow in the fluid mass surrounding the aeration pipes and the dead weight loading of the piping and diffuser assemblies. Also it is important that an even distribution of air through a plurality of outlets be released adjacent the bottom of the basin to produce and maintain a desired hydraulic flow pattern within the fluid being aerated to achieve the necessary aerobic action for treating the wastewater mass, which demands the installation of a nearly perfect horizontal distribution of the several aeration domes.
The Dressler and Thayer teachings describe the use of fixed vertical supports under their respective pipes that may be adjusted for leveling the pipes that are held in rigid horizontal positions once the installation of aeration pipe system is completed. These supports are shown to be vertical legs forming rigid supports although they may be adjusted lengthwise to vary the horizontal position of the aeration pipes to which they are fixed.